


Buttercup Moverover

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link have been apart for almost a year. They have not spoken to each other. Now Rhett finds himself alone at their 20th anniversary. He is put in the spotlight and someone hates him for who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercup Moverover

Looking down at the names, Rhett went straight for the N's. He only had to go down a few names, When he saw Charles his heart sank.

He didn't come.

Grabbing his own tag he slapped it on his shirt and found his way into the gym. He had no idea what was going to happen. This was his old classmates, his old friends from the south. Some were progressive and didn't mind how Rhett was, but others he knew would despise him. He snickered to himself thinking of how closed minded people were. Finding a chair relatively in the back he sat down and looked at the others around him. He didn't really recognize anyone , why would he? His life has always been part of Link's life, other people were just fillers. Till this past year.

This past year had been hell for them. Some one had caught them kissing and took a video. It was all over their website, facebook, twitter, and tumblr. By the time they got to their homes their wives were hounding them. Jessie took things in stride and even just asked for a simple divorce. Not saying all was perfect for Rhett, he still got looks from Jessie and some remarks, but overall she was more understanding then most women. That was the case for Link. Christy wanted to change Link, make him wholesome again. That meant no more Gmm no more Rhett and Link. It also meant moving back to their families. After a few months he got a text from Link that just said, "Goodbye."

Rhett fell apart, his lifeline was pulled. He sat in their studio watching as everyone packed everything up. All he could do was cry. In front of everyone. Jen and Stevie stayed the longest and helped him close everything up. He stayed in California to settle everything with lawyers. Jessie even helped him get the studio ready for the new people to come in. She filled him in that Link was with Christy and she had in some program to rehabilitate him back to normal. Jessie was concerned for the whole Neal family as was Rhett.

That was six months ago. So now he was here at their old school thinking about Link and wanting to go back. Just so he could be with him. The one person he was always with.

The reunion began, most of it being thank you's. They reached to the part about successful classmates. A small light shined on Rhett. His stomach hit the floor and his heart was beating in his throat.

"Rhett why don't you come up here and give a speech."

Rhett heard the small groups of clapping and decided why not.

He got on the stage and looked out to the crowd. With the light shining in his eyes he barely could see past the first row.

Swallowing his fear he began with a simple hello. The more comfortable he got the more he told them about his success. He even had a few laughs.

"Hey where is Link?"

"Um"

"Yeah were is the other FAG?"

Rhett felt his blood boil. He grabbed the microphone and glared at the crowd. "Shut up" His voice was low and stern. The room went quiet. "You will never say that again, understand?"

"Whatever, you both are fags and we all knew it back in high school. It was gross then and it is gross now!"

Rhetts face was red with anger and he was trembling with hate. "Get up here and say it to my face!"

Rhett heard gasps and wondered how him telling the man to say it to his face was so shocking. It was the progression, wasn't it?

"What are you chicken?" Rhett began to head towards the front of the stage when a smaller but masculine hand grabbed his. Rhett whipped around to see who was trying to hold him back.

His heart stopped, at least that is what it felt like. He forgot how to breath and tried gasping for air.

He was not sure if his voice was going to work but he pushed out the only name that ever mattered to him, "Link?"

With Links small smile he pulled Rhett to him. He grabbed Rhett's face and pulled him down to his level.

"Who ever said those things, is not worth it. Ya hear?"

Rhett just nodded his head. With no regard to who was around them or where they were Rhett and Link let tears fall and held on to one another. With one last look at each other they let their lips meet once again.

As it is said in Princess Bride:  
"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."

Move over Buttercup and Westley, Rhett and Link just took the title.

I was inspired by roachandseaborne


End file.
